Beyond Twilight
by bast1
Summary: War makes it so even the winners are loosers, follow Hermione while she puts together what really happened during the war, and learns that not all memories can be forgotten-R for later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Beyond Twilight  
Author Notes:This was a fanfic done as a challange on WIKTT,about haveing Hermione give an honest recount of the War with Voldermort. Please do read and review.   
Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, I wish it did, but I am content playing with it. ^_^   
*************************************  
To Live Again  
************************************  
Lighting cackled outside the thick pine walls of the house;and the golden brown haired woman jumped, as the door crashed open with the strong winds, it wasn't that this didn't often happen during storms, it was just that she had been lost in thought.   
  
The wolf that had been asleep curled in front of the fire place with his nose under his ruff, was immediately on his feet and making sure the girl he considered his "cub" was alright.   
  
"Sorry Argent." she said softly as she moved with a bit of a limp to the wolf and brushed a pale hand over soft fur. She then continued her movement to the door to shut it and lock it this time.   
  
It wasn't often that Hermione got visitor's other then from the three farms surrounding her small cottage. They suspected that she was in fact a witch and often came to her for help,the Ministry of Magic even left her alone, they figured that she wouldn't break the rules and there were those who watched her anyways.   
  
She missed Harry, he had always been her moral support and her best friend when the rest of the world was so bland, when she had been healing, when Rita Skeeter had written those awful stories about her.   
  
Then he moved to France to be with Fleur whom had been with him in the Final Battle. He had fallen promptly and madly in love with the half Veela and the two had written back and forth until finally Harry knew he wanted to be with her, and she had seen her best friend off,dry eyed.   
  
As for herself she had tried to have a relationship with Ron, but that had gone no where,between her feeling self concious about her tharapy, and his anger at all the attention that Harry had gotten, drove a stake between the two friends and made there relationship sour before it truely got of the ground.   
  
She was content here in her cottage, away from the Muggle World, away from the Wizarding World as well. She curled up in front of a cheery fire with an ancient book opened on her lap, her eyes scanning the page, it was a tale of a past war, done in journal style.   
  
The sound of footsteps on her porch and the fact that Argent had perked up gave the pale haired woman pause. She raised her gaze to the door where a soft knock resounded and she was slowly easeing herself to her feet, and across to the door not twenty minutes ago she had shut and locked.   
  
A small boy stood there,it was almost as though she were seeing the ghost of Ron Weasley, the boy's red hair was in disarray and his freckles stood out on his pale face,he was from one of the neighboring farms, he had lost his father in War with Voldermort.   
  
"Hello Thomas, how can I help you?" she asked as she ushered the little boy out of the bad weather and handed him a towel to dry off. Her limp wasn't as noticable when others were around, because she tried to hide it.   
  
"Umm, Mum says that Betsy is about to have her calf, but there's something not right with it, and she wants to know if you can please help her." the little boy obediantly reported.His blue eyes were tear streaked. "Betsy's been with us along time and I'm afraid she's going to die." he said in a whisper.   
  
"Oh, it can't be that bad." Hermione immediately said, wanting to offer comfort to the little boy, she liked Thomas and his mother, Coral whom she visited from time to time for tea, during the summer and off and on year round."Well have a look and I am sure she'll be just fine." Hermione said as she was going for her cloak, but Thomas beat her to it, pulling the cloak down and bringing it to her.   
  
It took the two longer then she would have liked to get to the Irling farm, as the weather was so bad and it caused her aches to intensify though she would never admit to that.   
  
Betsy was already in labour and Coral was out in the barn with her,her youngest child, a little girl named Mirriel was with her. She perked up when Hermione came into sight."Mione's here." she announced gleefully. "Good evening to you Mione." she greeted.   
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile, Mirrel was a witch, or would be some day and she was sure of it. She laughed softly at the little girl and hugged her lightly. "So whats wrong with Betsy?" she asked Mirrel who had a better clue then her mother or brother could have immagined.   
  
"She's scared of the storm." Mirrel said simply.   
  
"Ah, so she's afraid that's easy enough to remedy." she said as she moved over to where the cow was shivering, her large black eyes rolling about as the thunder boomed around her, and Hermione felt sorry for her, she was over due and too afraid to deliver.   
  
Running her hands over Betsy's ears she murmured her spell, to anyone else it sounded like she was soothing her, but rather she was calming the beast, and dimming the thunder to her ears.   
  
The large cow was soon relaxed and twenty minutes later a healthy calf was dropped, mother and child doing just fine.   
  
It was late when she started back to her cottage, the Irling's had insisted on her staying for dinner, then she and Coral had sat up and talked a bit about the latest events and listened to music, for Coral it was a second chance at being a teenager, she had married early and never really done anything other then be a house wife, so Hermione gave her a female friend to gossip and talk with, about the programs and actors, shows and life in general.   
  
It gave Hermione a chance to be around people.   
  
Argent was ever at her side ,and on guard as she made her way back home, the wolf had been a gift from Hagrid who wanted to take good care of the little girl he had loved like a daughter.   
  
Both stopped short as there was a man leaned against the rail of her porch, his blonde hair shimmered in the dim light and the perfect grey suit he wore was fashionable yet practical.   
  
As though senseing her,he turned and offered her a half smile."Hermione Granger, It has been many years since I have seen you, at least ten." he said, blue eyes scanned her and he nodded his head."As beautiful as I recall."   
  
Hermione felt tiny, and under dress under the gaze that raked over her simple garments, a white and green peasent blouse, black skirt and low lace up boots,her cloak tossed carelessly about her shoulders.   
  
"Draco Malfoy, it has been sometime." she said as she and Argent continued there way to his side, he caught her hand in a charming manner and pressed a kiss to the top of it. "What brings you all the way to the forests of Nottingham England?" she had to know.   
  
"Why you do my dear." he answered."I have a request of you, or prehaps you would call it a job, it pays well." he offered.   
  
She gave him a look of distrust as she opened her door and let him into her sanctuary. "Please do come in, Draco." she said as she forced herself to walk with out a limp though it hurt her enough to bring tears to her eyes, she refused to be considered less,then what she was.   
  
Thankfully he didn't notice to caught up in what ever it was that had brought him to her home.   
  
She went to the stove and started a pot boiling for tea, removed two china cups and plates, returned with them and some biscuts. "Your lost in thought Malfoy, should I send someone in to rescue you?" she teased for old time sakes.   
  
"Oh, so says the Mud-Blood." he said with an equally affectionate tone, there might have been a relationship between the two in there seventh year, had his father not hated her guts for being Harry Potter's best friend."Seriously though,Mione" he continued."As the heir to my father's fortunes, I want you to do something for me." he said softly.   
  
A single pale brow rose as Hermione reguarded him,"And that would be what?" she inquired as she set the plates out.Then sank into her seat across from him in her little coffee nook.   
  
"Well, I have seen the book Rita Skeeter put out about the war.." he saw her look and held up his hand before her angry barrage of words could tumble out."And I despise it, it wasn't how it happened it wasn't romantic and it wasn't so pretty out there in the ranks, I know it and so do you."he forged on." I want you to write a book on it, I want it from an unbiased point of view, and that would be you all the way around, your so Griffindor like." he said.   
  
She managed a soft laughter and shook her head."You want me to write you a book on the War, but why?" she demanded "Your father, was a villan and he was not someone to be proud of, why you of all people would wantnt to see a book like that published?" she asked.   
  
"Call it a favor for old times." he answered."The book needs writing and I won't accept anyone else to write it, Hermione, either you do it or no one does and Rita Skeeter gets away with her slandering of all of our friends, and Potter gets to be the only Hero to shine, if you won't do it for me." he teared up a bit."Do it for Ginny." he said in a sad little voice.   
  
He had loved the red haired girl to much, and when she had been struck down by a spell tossed by his own father, something within Draco had burst and he had turned on the man who had sired him, and Hermione had been the one to save him from his fathers curse, she had tossed another person in the way of the spell that would have sent Draco to be with his precious Ginny, instead Goyle took his place and not willingly.   
  
She sighed and looked away saddened by the memory, War made so many things that one wouldn't consider normally possiable, like Lavender and Neville developing a relationship, War made for strange bed fellows.   
  
"All right Draco, I will do it for you, for Ginny and most of all, for all the forgotten hero's who should be remembered. 


	2. The Order Of The Golden Lioness

Beyond Twilight  
Author Notes:This was a fanfic done as a challange on WIKTT,about haveing Hermione give an honest recount of the War with Voldermort. Please do read and review.   
Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, I wish it did, but I am content playing with it. ^_^   
*************************************  
Order of the Golden Lioness  
************************************  
Dear reader,   
I find myself taking on this task, both out of willingness for the truth to be let out, and for those I lost during the War,I feel they would appriciate all the trouble that I will no doubt go through,the pain I will dredge up from my very soul and the chance to glimpse ghosts that need to be laid to rest.   
All this said,I hope this book will reflect the War in the best account possiable.   
Yours,   
Hermione k Granger.   
  
They say that War can happen on the spur of the moment, but this one was already being wagged on a silent front, like a large game of chess, with pieces changing sides on occassion and the fear that one feels often being that of the unknown, for awhile it was hard to know who was on what side, as the line grew even more blurred and strained.   
  
I was witness to the darkness and the light, I stood in the middle of the terror with a stright face, for I was caught in the midst on more then one side.   
  
I had been ordered by the Order of the Golden Lioness, an organization that no one really knew exsisted, except Professor McGonagall, Headmaster Dumbledore and two other girls, Lysbeth Rynolds and Kylie Rosewood, both also members of this sisterhood if you will.   
  
I could not very well tell Harry or Ron of my involvement, nor of the fact that my mission was to spy on out Potion Master, for the Sisterhood feared that prehaps he had returned to the folds of the Death Eaters and had forsaken his pact with Headmaster Dumbledore.   
  
Reguardless of what a certain female report would like to report, the Potion Master of Hogwarts was loyal to the cause,through it all, I would know because I was there.   
  
Now all of this double crossing ,triple crossing made so little sense to me personally, and I did what I did out of dedication to all those that wanted to achieve something to be a mage, and not live in fear of the fact that Lord Voldermort might rise and try to destroy them.   
  
The sisterhood's job was to simply put to spy on men in important positions.This sisterhood often but not always were trustworthy memebers of Gryffindor, but we had in the past recruited Slytherin and Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff's were highly rare in this case.   
  
It wasn't a glamourous job, and we rarely were to recieve recognition for our work, but that really never bothered me. I continued my studies and my secret job.   
  
I preformed my job without a hitch, except some how someone leaked out that I was in fact a member, and I was cornered by my Potion's Professor one night when I was helping him work on a Potion for Remus Lupin who had in the final years of my schooling, returned to teach Defense Against Dark Art's again.   
  
It was because of this I was saved, when both Lysbeth and Kylie were killed at a Death Eater dark reval, all three of us had been caught seperately and brought before the snake man, his reptilian eyes had gone over us like we were unworthy of his attentions, he had his inner circle torture Kylie first, for it had been her work that had gotten, Horton Lestrange expelled from Hogwarts,thus one less spy in the ranks.   
  
Lysbeth,her tortures were prolonged and horriable, I shall never forget them as long as I live.The nightmares are still with me to this day, I awake in a cold sweat and in tears from time to time.   
  
This too would have been my fate,had Severus Snape the right hand man of Voldermort, not stepped foward, removed his mask and looked me directly in the face.He claimed me as his personal spy to the Sisterhood, and said that I was under his instruction,no one was told as I was ferreting out information for him, on my personal order.   
  
How he discovered information on my Order,I will never know,but then a most dreadful thing had occured,but it was something I had to roll with and endure.   
  
To prove my loyalty I was to be given the Dark Mark, it was something I feared more then death itself, but in that same light I wanted to live, so I accepted. I knew that with two minds working against Voldermort, that prehaps we would be able to engineer his fall.   
  
I recieved his Dark Mark and soon I was more accepted by the Slytherin of Hogwarts and I was then an interest to Draco Malfoy, Draco being a part of the Death Eaters as well as another Order, I still know very little about, though it was through him I discovered that there was to be an attack on Hogwarts, and sure enough Professor Snape also backed that statement up, so I did the one thing I consider very brave and very stupid.   
  
I let it be leaked so that there were very few students here when the attack occured, and then the part I will bear my own demon's for, I allowed Goyle to take the fall for the information being leaked.   
  
War is never a kind or forgiving force.   
  
On March,3rd 1998 at excactly 4 am, it truely began,The Ministry of Magic was the first attacked so they were disoriented and not able to deal with the three attacks that followed, One in France, One in Germany and the last in Hogsmead itself,those children that had gone into Hogsmead for the weekend, nothing could be done for them, I was busy in Hogwarts,when I finally heard about it.   
  
When the attack finally hit Hogwart's there was a mist of suspision every where and people were at each other's throats, it was a darkness that even I could see no light in, but as always I found my way,with the help of my friends.   
  
This of course was just one of many attacks on Hogwarts, targeting Headmaster Dumbledore, the only other person, that I knew that had power enough to face down Voldermort.   
  
For his part Voldermort never showed himself, to those in Hogwart's prehaps he felt it above him, prehaps not but his Dark Reval's became much darker.   
  
It was during this time that Ginny Weasley was inducted into the Sisterhood,I had gone to McGonagall and explained to her the whole situation and showed her the fact I had been marked, I didn't right not telling her.   
  
Little did I know who Ginny Weasley's mission was, Draco Malfoy also a proclaimed Death Eater and follower to Lord Voldermort, I had seen him at revals and I felt that there was no bringing him back from the darkness he had been enveloped by, I admit even I could be wrong.   
  
Ginny fell in love with the golden haired Slytherin, the two began to work together,still I said nothing for I felt there was a good reason for all of it.   
  
Who ever said Love transends all things, should be given an award of some kind for he was very right.   
  
The Order of the Golden Lioness had members world wide,even Professor Sprout had been recruited in her youth to it as well.She was often there for Ginny and I know that Ginny told her more then she told anyone else on the subject, but what ever secrets Professor Sprout possessed passed on with her, in the second attack.   
  
Her words to me, were this I was the one to find her.   
  
"There is no shadow with out light, and light with out darkness is blindness." those words came to mean much in the next year of the battles we endured.   
  
She wiped her tears as she looked down at what she had just written and sighed softly, these days alot of it was hazy in her dreams and memory.All she knew was that she needed more information on what happened, with the Death Eaters and then the final battle and only one man possessed any idea,not even Dumbledore knew everything. He wouldn't know Severus had kept something from him, for there own sake.   
  
She would have to do the hardest thing in the world for her, face the man who had saved her life,when at that time she only wanted to die and be left alone.   
  
How would he take to her wanting to take a stroll down memory lane, would he go along with it. She wasn't sure, all she knew was she had to and if she didn't she'd never be able to complete the book, and another realization came to her, she herself would never be able to move out of the shadows to finally feel the sunlight on her face, if she didn't do this.   
  
Draco had planned this, Once a Slytherin Always a Slytherin she thought to herself in mild amusement 


	3. Into The Snakes Den

Beyond Twilight  
Author Notes:This was a fanfic done as a challange on WIKTT,about haveing Hermione give an honest recount of the War with Voldermort. Please do read and review.   
Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, I wish it did, but I am content playing with it. ^_^   
*************************************  
Into the Snake's Den  
************************************  
When she needed answers she knew right where to go to find them, she had Professor McGonagall's personal house number in the Muggle World, she lived in London in a very Victorian House with several cats which always made Hermione smile.   
  
As she sat quietly with the older woman sipping Earl Grey Tea, she finally considered brooching the subject with her once, Transmutation Teacher. "Minerva, can I ask a favor of you?" she asked softly as she sat her cup back onto its plate and leveled a steady gaze on her elder.   
  
"Of course my dear girl, what is it?" she asked in that motherly tone as she held her cup poised reguarding the tawny haired woman over her cup.   
  
She hesitated a little bit, but pressed on with the courage of a lioness. "I'd like to know where Professor Snape went after he left Hogwart's." she said "I'd like to get in touch with him."   
  
A look of distaste and then a frown drew the corners of Minerva McGonagall's lips and she sat her cup down."Hermione, I owe you much, do not ask this of me, let this one thing go." she pleaded with her tone and her eyes.   
  
"I can't..." She answered sadly.   
  
"Well, my dear girl I suppose I have no choice but to let you face your own demon's and that praticular demon is a BIG one." she observed as she glanced about thoughtfully then spoke again. "After the War you departed for parts unknown,he grew more sullen, then finally one day just resigned, turned in his papers, it made Albus cry the poor dear." she said sighing."He moved back to his family home to settle matters there and help his mother and father, if you'll find him anywhere it will be there or out in the Wizard Circle's he still writes for Potion's Monthly."   
  
She had been to his family manor once before, that was when she was still working with him against Voldermort, back when..the memories refused to come and she sighed softly rubbing her back, she was aching but she pressed on."Thank you Minerva, this is very important to me." she said as she put the cup down and leaned foward to hug the woman who treated her like she was delicate fine china that might break, and yes at that point her body was delicate."Thank you so much."   
  
Professor McGonagall saw her out of the House and hugged her again, "Be careful with him, he's still as grouchy as he use to be and he's not likely to want company, yours or even his own." she gave the girl a warnning in case the former Potion Master was cruel with her.   
  
She had to wonder about the rumors of Snape being a vampire,when she discovered that Snape's family home, not the manor she had visited,was in Romania. She could visit with Charles Weasley while there, he was still there with his Dragon's and so she had her excuse, it wasn't even a good one, she thought as she frowned her mind mulling over how to explain to him about her appearing there, about her need to ask him a few things for the book,about how Draco had gotten her address all of a sudden when he had it only because he occassionally owled her, it was impersonal to extremes and once or twice a year neither had ever visited the other.   
  
When she got into the small village, she discovered it wasn't as difficult as she had thought it would be to find Snape Manor, it sat like a gothic romance house, upon a hill with the sheer mountain near it and crashing water close.   
  
Hermione looked at it and wondered if it was even worth the trek up that step hill, to possiablely be turned away, she didn't want to owl she wanted the element of surprise going for her.   
  
"If you plan to go up there you might want a cross, it is whispered that the whole family is vampiric." a small voice at her elbow informed her firmly as she turned to look down at the speaker.   
  
A small swarthy boy dressed like a gypsy smiled at her. Hermione sighed the charm the little boy radiated and she laughed softly dropping a few coins into his hand and telling him to go get some ice cream or something.   
  
He looked touched and gave her the thin chain he had been wearing with an ameythest heart on it. "For the beautiful lady with a big heart." he proclaimed as he scattered off to find his friends and get ice cream.   
  
She laughed softly and continued on her way up to the Manor House, the necklace placed in her pocket, forgotten in the moments anticipation.   
  
It took her longer then she would have liked to get up to the Manor,she had paid a carriage to drop her off,so she didn't have to walk and a good thing to, she thought she'd never make it to the door if she hadn't.   
  
The driver bid her good day, and was soon gone as darkness crept over the small village, and the lights in the Manor came on.She swallowed hard and made her way to the double doors and rang.   
  
A beautiful symphony was heard, the door bell played classical music to alert those within that they had visitors.   
  
A thin man with dark hair opened the door and looked up at her, She was taller then he was. She offered what she hoped was a convincing smile."Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, and an old friend of Severus Snape's I was wondering if he was in?"   
  
She promptly berated herself, shesh Hermione why don't you ask if he can come out and play next.   
  
Then the man offered her a friendly smile."Severus doesn't often have friends,over in fact I do believe your the first, please do come in it gets dreadfully cold here." he lead her into a lavish sitting room, decorated in dark blue and silver.   
  
"If you wait here Miss.Granger, I will let Lord Snape know your here." he said primly,after getting her a cup of spiced wine.   
  
Hermione watched the fire and smiled softly at it, when had she been out of her home in the past ten years except for the area surrounding her cottage. She hadn't, she realized that prehaps she just missed it,she was tired but not in a bad way it felt good to be free again.   
  
"Are you sure I have a guest and not my father?" a silken voice asked in the sneered tones,that Hermione would have known anywhere. She wanted to rise and meet him as an equal , but her back was sore and she could only wait to be acknowledged."I do not recall inviting anyone here, Jeoff."   
  
"I am sorry if I am intrudeing Lord Snape." she said quietly from her chair and she pushed herself from the velvet comfort of the chair, to look to the man who had been many things to her in the past, some things she couldn't even recall.   
  
"Miss.Granger." the velvety voice had a shocked quality to it, though anyone but her wouldn't have noticed the shock,he quickly covered it up."Jeoff, please bring the lady and myself an early dinner if you do not mind." his tone even.   
  
"Of course sir." said Jeoff politely bowing to her and turning to do his master's bidding, though Hermione could swear he was smiling.   
  
"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit ,that it might be over sooner?"   
  
Hermione looked up at him and offered a weak smile, she wanted to tell him that she was there just for a little information and then that she would leave and he would need not worry about her darkening his door step again.   
  
Yes, that was what she planned to say, however what came out was totally diffrent.   
  
"Severus, we...Oh Merlin, the blood...Corwen" emotions and half remembered things flashed through her mind, and she took a step back wanting to grab ahold of the chair to steady herself,instead she crumpled at his feet before Severus could catch her.   
  
He knelt above her and brushed his hands across her face, how had she remembered that.She had begged him to do something for her and he had, now here she was forcing herself to remember. "Silly girl, why are you really here." he asked as he looked down at the crumpled form in his arms.   
  
She was so small and tiny, her form lighter then he recalled, her hair was longer and a tawny golden color, she was pale and almost as sallow in complexion as he himself was, and he could tell she had not healed as well as she would have had she not gone into reclusion.   
  
"Sir, is the Lady alright?" Jeoff asked from the door way holding a Silver Platter. 


End file.
